Personal Trainer
by ro-sham-bo211
Summary: Tate. Post Eye Spy [S1] Could you help me get in shape? Tony asks Kate for some help. Rated T for safety and possible later chapters. Chapter 3 up: Tony and Kate visit the hospital.
1. Asking Kate

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters OR Casablanca or its characters.

AN: Takes place after Eye Spy Season 1.

AN2: I wrote this during school today, specifically band and Spanish II (don't worry: it's in English) because I was day dreaming about what would have happened between Kate and Tony after the show was over. And I didn't know how to start it or end it, so I apologize if it sucks. Oh and I'm trying to write more chapters for It's not a rose, Think Tim McGraw and my crossover fic with CSI but I've been a little stuck on all three.

By the way, Mr. Patterson, I know my parts for the show and Senora McEnery, I'm ready for Monday's quiz!

Enough of me…

--

'_Don't hurt yourself. There's gonna be a lot of equipment you're not familiar with.'_

Kate smiled to herself as she thought about the comment she made earlier. She always made fun of Tony but she felt a little bad that she teased him about his weight. Granted, he looked good, but he might have put a few pounds on here and there.

She was settling in for the night. On a classic movie channel, they had a Humphrey Bogart marathon and they were about to play Kate's favorite movie, _Casablanca._ She sat on the couch underneath a big blanket and a large bowl of chocolate chip ice cream. Right as she was about to devour her first bite, there was a knock on the door. Reluctantly, she set her bowl down and looked through the peephole. She sighed and opened it.

"Tony, it's nine o'clock. What do you want?"

Tony smiled and looked her up and down. It wasn't until then Kate realized that all she was wearing was a pair of short shorts and a tank top that fit snuggly at all of her curves.

"You should wear that to work. Brad in MTAC might notice you now," he replied.

Kate was about to slam the door shut when Tony leaned a hand against it, putting all of his weight on it, prevent it to shut.

Kate sighed, "What?"

"Can I come in?"

Kate hesitantly stepped aside to let him in. Tony made a beeline for the couch, plopped down and helped himself to her ice cream.

"DiNozzo! What on earth…? That's mine!"

He looked up at her with an innocent look on his face and said quietly, "But you don't eat this stuff. You like keeping your belt notched where it is. You said so yourself today!"

"Well, I lied. Just give me the damn bowl." She snatched the ice cream away from him and sat on the chair not far away.

"Whatcha watchin'?" He asked, staring at the TV.

"_Casablanca._ It's my favorite. Have you seen it?"

Tony looked at Kate in awe.

"Have I seen it?" he repeated in disbelief, "Of course I've seen it! Who hasn't!"

"Calm down. Just watch the movie, ok?"

He nodded and focused on the screen. But it was hard. Having Kate Todd in such a close proximity dressed the way she was, he wasn't going to know what was happening.

-----

Kate was giggling uncontrollably.

"'Play it once, Sam. For old times' sake,'" Tony said along with the movie in a very high pitched voice.

He continued, mimicking a man on the screen, "'I don't know what you mean, Miss Ilsa.' 'Play it, Sam. Play _As Time Goes By._' 'Oh, I can't remember it, Miss Ilsa. I'm a little rusty on it.' 'I'll hum it for you. Da-dy-da-dy-da-dum, da-dy-da-dee-da-dum...'" Tony pretended to play a piano in the air.

Kate couldn't stop laughing.

-----

_THE END _appeared on the screen and Kate noticed Tony was asleep.

"Tony. Tony. DiNozzo," she whispered from her seat, "hey! Movie's over!"

He didn't budge. Kate stood up and walked the few inches over to the couch. She poked and prodded him a few times. Nothing.

"TONY!"

He sat straight up, taking in his surroundings.

"Movie's over," she said calmly.

Kate retrieved her bowl from the table and took it into the kitchen.

"By the way, DiNozzo, why are you here? I mean, you just showed up at my apartment earlier, unannounced, no less, you watched a movie and fell asleep on my couch. Did something happen in your apartment or is this just your way of tormenting me outside of work?"

"Actually, I need to ask you for a favor…"

"Oh, no!" Kate jumped to conclusions, "I am not lending you any more money. And we got paid last week. Are you gonna pay me back? And I am no-"

Tony cut her off, "Hang on a second. Just hold on. Don't laugh at me when I ask you this. Okay?"

"Okay!" She reassured.

"Could you help me get in shape?"

Kate laughed so hard she thought her side was going split open.

"Stop! Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, Tony. Sorry," She told him, though she couldn't hide the grin on her face.

"Just help me lose a few pounds. Show me how to eat right. You know, be my personal trainer. Please?"

Kate sighed. She looked at him.

"I don't know, Tony," Kate said.

"C'mon! Please!" he begged.

_Well, this could be loads of fun,_ She decided.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered to her self, even though Tony heard it and grinned widely, "Fine, meet me here tomorrow morning at seven. I'll take you to the gym and I'll show you how to use the equipment."

"Thanks, Kate," Tony said, "See ya tomorrow!"

--

I'll post the next chapter soon if anyone wants it. And you'll have to wait until I have time to waste in band and Spanish. Just Kidding, it'll be up soon!


	2. The Gym

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters.

AN: I wasn't quite sure how do describe the different parts of a treadmill, so please excuse me for being vague or using the wrong terms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony knocked on Kate's front door at exactly seven the next morning. She was running behind. Still wearing the same tank top and shorts from last night, she answered the door with a toothbrush in her mouth and toothpaste threatening to fall to the floor. She held up her index finger to indicate that she'll be back in a minute. Kate rushed out of the room. Tony stood there, looking around to see what he had missed last night in the dark. Tony walked around, looking at pictures of Kate and her family, friends and…the team. He was a little surprised by that. He wondered if Kate considered the team family. There were times when Kate couldn't stand Tony and his childlike antics. But there were other times when they had a lot of fun together. Like that paperclip fight. That was fun.

"You're wearing that?" She asked. Kate had come out of her bedroom. She was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and another tank top. She had her hair pulled back and no make up on.

_Wow, she looks good. Probably shouldn't say that out loud. The last thing I need right now is another bruise on my ribs,_ He thought.

Tony was wearing a pair of short blue nylon shorts, a big baggy t-shirt and a sweatband on his head. He looked like a nerd.

"What's wrong with this?" Tony replied, looking himself over.

She snorted.

"Nothing. If you want to wear that, that's…fine with me," Kate couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"What!"

"Nothing! It's just…it's just…hideous! You look like some one who doesn't know the '80s are over!"

"Well, I knew you'd say that. I have a change of clothes in my truck."

Tony left for his truck and returned minutes later with a bag. As soon as he walked back in, Kate pointed in the direction of her bathroom. He immerged wearing a NCIS t-shirt and navy blue shorts that fit him better way better than the first set of clothes he had on.

"You ready?" he asked Kate.

"Almost…" She grabbed a few bottles of water out of the refrigerator and threw them into her duffle bag along with a towel and soap.

Tony was staring at her.

"Alright. Let's go. We'll take my car," she replied without looking at him.

------

"Okay, DiNozzo, do you know what this is?" Kate asked him as if she were asking a small child.

"Yes, Kate, I know what a treadmill is," he replied with no enthusiasm.

She smiled at him.

"Alright, step up on it and I'll start it up for you," she instructed.

"I can do it myself," Tony said.

"Fine. I'm going to go over and lift some weights. If you need help, just ask."

"How far should I run?"

Kate stood there and thought about this for a moment, "Just run. I'll tell you when to stop. You can go faster and slow down if you need to…"

"Kate, I'm a big boy. I can work a treadmill by my self," Tony cut her off.

"Okay. Whatever." And with that, Kate turned and walked away.

Tony stared after her for a moment before turning back to the machine he was standing on. He pressed a few buttons and he began to walk very slowly. He moved the speed up to where he could jog.

_Ha, this is easy. I don't know why I even asked for Kate's help,_ Tony thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Kate decided to see how Tony was doing. She gathered her towel and water bottle and headed over to the treadmill area.

"Oh, God," she muttered.

"Hiya, Kate! Watch this!" Tony shouted.

He had the treadmill set on the highest speed possible. Tony had his feet on either side of the treadmill, not touching the moving platform. Kate watched in horror as Tony set his feet down on the treadmill. He held on to the rails for dear life as the machine took Tony's feet backward. They'd fly back to the platform and bounce up again as his feet touched it again.

"Tony! You are going to get us kicked out. Slow that thing down and knock it off!" Kate spat at him.

"Okay. Just one more time."

"Famous last words," Kate said to herself.

And as she said that, Tony put his feet down one more time. He lost his grip on the rail. Tony slammed down face first and was thrown back into the wall.

"Oh, shit! Tony! Oh my god! Are you okay?" Kate rushed over to him to see how he was.

Tony moaned. "I'm okay." He stood up, shook his head and looked at Kate.

Nearby, a couple of teenage boys were laughing at him. Tony gave them an evil stare and they turned away.

"Oh, Tony! How…why…ew!" Kate stuttered. She found herself grossed out.

"What?" Tony asked her. He heard a tiny splat on the floor and looked down. He saw a small pool of blood. Immediately, a hand flew to his face. He gently felt his nose and he winced.

"I think you broke your nose," Kate stated the obvious.

"Thanks. You know, I couldn't tell with all the blood on me and the floor and the pain on my face," Tony replied sarcastically.

"Here, take my towel. I'll take you to the hospital. Just don't bleed all over my car. The stains will never come out."

-------

AN: So, I wanted to post this sooner but I've been busy with all these tests in biology and Spanish and Drum line. I'll try to post the next one as soon as possible.

And of course…tell me what you think!


	3. The Hospital

"Honestly, who does something that stupid? Oh, that's right, we're talking about DiNozzo," Kate said quietly under her breath.

"What did you say, Kate?" Tony asked, sounding like he had a stuffed nose. Which was true, stuffed full of blood.

Kate and Tony were sitting in an exam room at the hospital. Tony was sitting on the table, waiting for the doctor to come in and fix his nose. Kate was sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair off to the side.

"Oh, nothing…nothing at all. Just wondering how you could act so juvenile."

"For your information…"

The door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Wells. How are you doing, Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Not so good, Doc. I've got a broken nose."

Kate laughed, "Why don't you tell the doctor how you got a broken nose?"

Tony glared back and then explained how his nose got to be so crooked. The doctor couldn't refrain from laughing.

"Mr. DiNozzo, I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh. Alright, let's see it."

Tony removed the blood-soaked towel and Dr. Wells winced.

"Oh, my. Well…"

Tony freaked, "Please don't tell me I'm going to need surgery! I don't want surgery!"

"Relax, Mr. DiNozzo, you don't need surgery. I'll just set it, give you some stitches and you can leave."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God!"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to get some supplies and I'll be right back."

Dr. Wells left the room.

"Oh, no."

Kate looked at him, "What?"

"I gotta sneeze."

Kate giggled, "Have fun trying to sneeze with a nose like that."

Tony's face became scrunched in anticipation for the sneeze.

"Achoo!"

Tony sneezed and sprayed blood everywhere, including on Kate.

"Tony! What the hell!"

Blood drops covered her shirt and shorts.

"I warned you!"

Dr. Wells came back into the room.

"What happened?"

"He sneezed," Kate deadpanned.

The doctor smiled sympathetically and moved over to Tony.

"Alright, let's get you fixed up and you and your wife will be on your way," he said to Tony.

"Oh, she's not…" Tony started.

"He's definitely not…" Kate began.

"We're not married," They said together.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The way you to act…I mean…you two just seem like you were together," Dr. Wells explained.

Neither on them responded to that. As soon as the doctor was done, Tony and Kate left the hospital.

The car ride was silent as Kate drove them back to her apartment to get Tony his car that he had left there earlier.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kate said uneasily.

"Uh…yeah. See ya."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony walked into the squad room the next morning with two cups of coffee. Kate, McGee and Gibbs were already there.

"You're late, DiNozzo," Gibbs said to him without looking up.

Tony set one cup on Kate's desk and kept the other for himself. Kate looked up and gave him a questioning look. Tony pointed to his bruised nose and Kate understood.

He sat down at his desk as Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs…alright, we're on it," he hung up the phone, "Grab your stuff. Let's roll…" He stopped in front of Tony's desk to look at him.

"DiNozzo, what the hell happened?"

"Broke my nose."

"Well, yeah, I can see that. How?"

"On a treadmill," Kate spoke up, "Wanna know exactly how?"

McGee and Gibbs both looked intrigued.

Kate explained to them and Gibbs got this weird look on his face.

"What's wrong, Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"What happened, DiNozzo, forget what you learned? Did they not teach you how to work a treadmill at Ohio State? Or was treadmill use not a requirement for your Physical Education degree?" Gibbs said as he walked to the elevator.

Kate looked up at Tony with both a surprised and furious look on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for taking so long between updates. I just started a new job that is taking up all of my time. I'm working on a few other chapters for my other stories too. I'll post them ASAP.


End file.
